Nowhere Boy
by Predatress
Summary: Unless it was to cause severe drama in their lives, Sam and Dean Winchester understood the truth that people did not come back from the dead. They also understood that innocent heroes did not exist. This nowhere-boy might change their perspective on that. Takes place between Supernatural 7.14 and 7.16.


A crash in the bed of their truck and Dean slammed on the brakes. Whatever was in the back rolled and hit against the front of the trunk with a heavy thud, followed by a startled yelp. Sam was having a hard time getting out, groggy and nonchalant from his lack of sleep, but his older brother hopped out quick as light to check the back. "What the Hell?!" The one in the back sat up, bristled and tried to make sense of the one in front of him. "Get out—Sam! Did you put him in here?" The younger Winchester, stumbling dumbly out of the passenger side, peered toward the back of the truck to see a stranger has caught a lift while they were driving on an empty freeway.

"Of course not! Is… is that blue hair?"

"Yes. What did I… where am I? Huh!?" Yanked up from the bed, Minato immediately threw a punch and was dropped once his fist connected, falling hard on the asphalt. Slowly picking himself up, he crumpled with a groan when kicked back down. Whipping out Ruby's knife, Dean brought it down and the young man rolled away, kicking the other with enough force to trip him. By now Sam finally mustered up enough motor skills to understand the present situation, and tackled the stranger just when they got back to their feet. Minato choked, gagged on his own air as the moose forced him roughly against the hood of the vehicle. He punched and kicked, but given his position and tired state, he was unable to put up much of a fight against such a large man. Seeing his assailant pinned, Dean worked his way back to his feet and stood beside his little brother to begin interrogation. Clearly this kid was trained in some kind of combat, ruling out the possibility he was some stray punk looking for a free ride.

"Are you working for Dick?! Crowley, even? Who are you!?"

"Or… Orpheus!"

"Wha—whoa!" The Winchesters jumped back as a whirlwind of blue and silver smoke surrounded this nowhere-boy, forming a giant, robotic man that let out a deafening screech from the woofer in its stomach as soon as it was completely in existence. They clutched their hands over their ears in attempt to muffle the shriek as the creature gathered its master into its arms and sat in the bed of the truck, still screeching until Minato whimpered for the Persona to stop. When it did and the men ensured their brains weren't pooling out of their ears, Dean was the first to intelligently squawk, "What the Hell is that thing!?"

"He's my companion… where am I?"

Sam stopped Dean from shouting, and gave him a look that made his older brother huff and roll his head in exasperation. The younger Winchester noticed that the stranger wasn't making an effort to harm them, and seeing as that thing could have killed them if it weren't for his order for it to stop, he reasoned they may as well give the boy a chance. It took a minute or two of convincing Dean, but when the shorter man reluctantly agreed, Sammy cautiously approached the truck to address its tenants.

"You're in the United States. I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean Winchester." The latter basically grunted, but Minato saw they were trying to be civil, if only because his companion nearly caused them to pass out moments earlier.

"My name is… is…" He stopped, suddenly overwhelmed by a darkness that demanded he sleep. "I mean neither of you harm, please… don't leave me behind. I'll… explain lat…er…" With the foreigner asleep, and the red-eyed thing showing no sign of relinquishing its position, the brothers had no other choice but to bring him along. Dean groaned and threw his arms up before he slid into the truck, slamming the door closed with little regard for their narcoleptic _guest_.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me."

* * *

**A/N. **_Hello everyone, I've returned with a potential chapter story. If I get the go-ahead from enough readers, I will gladly attempt to promptly update. Otherwise, it will be added to leisurely, if not at all. Have a good day, all._


End file.
